


Just To Be Clear ...

by Space_Dementia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Feminist Themes, Gen, Missing Scene, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Platonic Relationships, barry is a feminist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is confused by Oliver's phrasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Be Clear ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanjogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjogirl/gifts).



"Guys like us don't get the girl."

 

"... don't get the girl what?" Barry mused.

 

"You know, we don't get the girl." Ollie replied, eyes full of barely concealed emotion.

 

"Don't get her what, Ollie?" Barry's forehead wrinkled in anticipation, waiting for the other man to clarify.

 

"Are you trying to be funny, Barry?"

 

"Not at all. Are you trying to be gross, Oliver?"

 

"In what way?" Oliver turned to the smaller man, arms crossing over his broader chest.

 

"Well, I was hoping you just hadn't finished your sentence. Otherwise you were equating two very good friends of mine, who also happen to be two very intelligent, very vibrant, lovely, fully functioning, self contained human beings; to _things_ that we are owed or that we must acquire. I'm sure you weren't doing that though, were you, Ollie? " Barry asked a smile breaking out over his face.

 

"No ... I wasn't doing that. I simply meant ..."

 

"Hold that thought. Iris, Felicity, could you come here for two seconds? Oliver was just giving me advice on what not to get ladies -not unlike yourselves- for gifts. Would you mind telling us some  things you would not like to receive- Wait! Oliver! Where are you going? "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writ for a friend of mine. Because we know Barry was all "WTF" off Oliver's manpain.


End file.
